A Beautiful Mess
by LorMenari
Summary: Starts after funeral and follows through Nationals. Everything after that is from my own imagination!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here with another Fabrevans story. This starts right after Finn breaks up with Quinn in Funeral. I'll be updating my other stories soon, don't worry. **

* * *

><p><em>You're Strong buy You're Needy<em>

_[A Beautiful Mess - Jason Mraz]_

She seriously thought her life was over. Finn Hudson had dumped _her _for that whiny, annoying midget. And to make matters worse, he did it right after the funeral. Who does that? He had the audacity to ask her if she felt anything and then told her he loved her _after_ she started crying. No. Quinn Fabray does not have those games played on her. So, she stormed out of his car and ran off.

Quinn looked for someone to give her a ride home. She didn't care who it was, she just needed to be taken home. The blond tried looking for Mercedes or Kurt. Either one of them would be someone to talk to at least. Though, she hadn't been the best of friends with either of them. All hopes of finding a ride were gone and the blond sat down on the sidewalk. Her dress was a mess and her makeup was everywhere, but she didn't care. All of her hopes and dreams of being apart of the power couple her senior year were crushed in an instant.

It's not like the girl really cared that much for Finn. Sure, she said she loved him. And, a part of her did. You know, the part that was still clinging on desperately to the girl she was before the pregnancy. However, this Quinn had changed. Beth changed her. Sam changed her. When she thought about those two very important people, her heart broke even more. She had lost both of them.

She lost Beth because she was doing what was right for the little girl. Giving her up had been the hardest thing to do. But, Quinn had been unselfish and did it. Now, she had that best life possible for her. Though it still hurt her at night, to think about the little girl, she smiled because she had done the right thing.

And then there was Sam. He loved her, really truly loved her. He had got down on one knee and said some of the sweetest things and gave her a ring. Never once did his eye stray to another girl and yet, she ruined that. She lost him and she didn't blame him for breaking up with her. It hurt, though. Seeing him with Santana physically hurt her. It was like her whole body was breaking. And then the name calling started. Santana mentally abused him day after day and she hated it. But they never talked. That is, until she found out about his family's situation.

After that, she was seeing him every day. She babysat and helped with his studies. She was smiling again. That confused the blond. Why was it that she didn't smile with Finn? Why did her face only light up when she was around Sam and his family?

It didn't matter now. She was alone again. She had been abandoned so many times, her head was reeling. Finn, Puck, her dad, Finn again...even Sam. Her tears fell harder now. She was so alone in this world. Everyone who pretended to be her friend really wasn't. The girl wrapped her arms around her body and pushed her head into her arms.

S&Q

The whole time Coach Sylvester was talking about her sister and her being tethered together, Sam could only think of Quinn. And God, it was hard for him not to reach out and pull her hand in his. She was sitting right next to him, her hand in Finn's and the boy was going crazy. His hands itched to hold hers. So, he held his own hand. He would glance over to her every now and then, trying to be sneaky about it so no one would notice. Why did he still love her? And why was she with Finn? Finn didn't really love Quinn. Hell, he didn't really know Quinn. To really and truly love her, you had to know her. Sam knew her. He knew every part of her, even the dorky sides that only came out when they were together.

After they went up and sang and the funeral was over, Sam went through the doors with Puck and Rachel. He noticed Quinn get out of Finn's car and run off. He was confused. What could have possibly happened to make her run from Finn?

"Dude, are you catching a ride with me or not?" the mo-hawked boy yelled at him.

"Nah, I'm gonna walk for a while. I'll catch you later," he called back.

Puck nodded his head and kept walking to his old beat up truck. Sam was thankful for that. Ever since the news that he was homeless and poor, everyone was trying to help him out. He didn't mind it, but it was the same people who weeks before had doubted his character and accused him of coming in the middle of two relationships. He wasn't Finn. Even if he was into dudes, he wouldn't have been the guy to come in between a relationship. And as much as Quinn still meant to him, he wouldn't do that to Finn and her.

Sam followed Quinn and watched as she searched around the church. Sure, they had sat next to each other at the funeral and they were talking again, but he wasn't sure how to approach her. This was about Finn and Sam wasn't sure he was the right one to talk about this with. He waited a while a couple of feet away from her until he saw her sit down and bury her head in her arms.

Finally, he approached her. "Quinn," he said softly. She looked up at him with red eyes. She had been crying and it broke the boys heart. "Hey, if you want to talk about it. I'm here for you."

Q&S

The blond girl looked up when she heard her name. Why was _he _here? Why was it that Sam Evans was the most perfect human being on the face of the planet? No matter what happened, he took it in stride. And she had broken that boy. She had misused his trust so completely and that wasn't fair. It wasn't right and yet here he was, coming to her rescue just like he did with everyone. He was a white knight. He was her white knight.

She swallowed hard and patted the concrete beside her. She had always trusted Sam and over the past weeks, she had really come to rely on the blond boy again. She watched as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her lightly. She instantly melted into his embrace, finding comfort in his strong arms once again.

"What happened, Quinn?" Sam asks as he brushes a piece of hair out of her face. She looks up at him and their eyes catch and it's like reliving that day in the bathroom all over again. Except, she doesn't end up with him this time. And he's the one cleaning her up instead of it being the other way around. She smiles a little at him before she brushes a stray tear away from her eye. "Finn broke up with me."

And all of the sudden, Sam wanted to punch something. Finn was such a douchebag. The blond knew Finn had a thing for Rachel still. Everyone knew. It was as plain as day. Hell, even Quinn knew. But, why chose Rachel when Quinn wanted him? Sam would never know why Finn acted the way he did. He was going to say something but Quinn kept talking.

"Apparently, she's his tether. We were physically holding on to each other, but the girl he is really tied to was sitting on the other side of you." The small blond shrugged her shoulders and turned away from Sam so he wouldn't see her cry. "And it's not like I care that much, not really. I loved him. Just...not in the way I loved you."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guys think! xoxo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to update. I've been super busy lately! I hope you like this next chapter! (Yes, I'll be following along with Canon for now)**

* * *

><p><em>Humble, but you're greedy<em>

_[A Beautiful Mess – Jason Mraz]_

After Quinn had confessed her love for him, he had quickly kissed her cheek and walked her home. Sam didn't know what to say. It was like a shock for him, that she would still love him. He figured she loved him, like she loved Kurt. As a friend. Now his head was a mess and no one would want to live in it. Especially him.

Sam didn't know what to say to her. How could he? Sure, he still loved her, but he was 'talking' to Mercedes Jones. The blond knew he would never feel anything for her that would come close to what he felt and still feels for Quinn. However, this didn't change the fact that he owed it to Mercedes to attempt a possible relationship.

The days grew closer to Nationals until it was time for them to board the plane. Sam had never been on a plane before so he was excited. He planned on sitting next to Puck or Mike. Or maybe in between them. It would serve to make things easier. Sam honestly didn't want to sit next to Finn. They were cool, mostly, but that didn't mean he was happy with the boy. Finn had basically taken everything from him and didn't take care of it.

Now they were boarding the plane and the blond looked around at the seats available. Mike was sitting by the window, Tina next to him and Mercedes on her other side. He was out. Brittany, Artie and Santana made up another set of seats. Those were the only outside seats allotted to the glee club. Looks like it was the middle seats for him. He found Mr. Schue sitting between Finn and Rachel with Kurt on Finn's other side. He definitely did not want to go there. The only available seat was next to Rachel and hearing her go on and on about Nationals was not on the boy's to do list.

Finally, Sam spotted Puck. He was next to Lauren. The only spot beside him was one in smack dab in the middle of him and Quinn. Sam sighed and made his way there. He placed his stuff in the overhead compartment and passed Quinn. He gave her a weak smile before fist bumping Puck. Sam sat down and closed his eyes briefly, waiting for takeoff.

As soon as the plane started up, he felt a small hand grab his. He opened his eyes to see Quinn, gripping on to him, eyes closed and lips mumbling what seemed to be a silent prayer. Sam realized she was afraid of take off. He smiled at her hand in his and let her be, closing his eyes once more.

S&Q

Quinn didn't mean to take his hand in hers. It was just she was very afraid of take off. Once she got into the air she would be fine, but the initial departure freaked her out. The girl was happy that he didn't flinch or take her hand away, but let her hold on to him. She didn't know what it was but ever since they broke up, she hadn't felt safe anymore. But, with her hand in his, she did. For the first time since everything, she felt protected.

And that really wasn't fair to him. She knew that confessing her feelings about him wouldn't magically make everything better. She wasn't stupid. She might have hoped it would work that way, but this was real life and nothing was ever easy.

Before she knew it, he was asleep, snoring softly. The girl smiled, thinking about all the times they would be studying at his place and his head would fall back on the couch and he would quickly fall asleep. She always let him, content to watch him sleep and feel his body rise and fall with each breath he took. She kept her hand in his until she felt him start to wake up. Quinn picked up a magazine and sat up. She had a part to play.

Q&S

Halfway there, Sam woke up. He didn't know how he had fallen asleep, but when he opened his eyes Quinn was sitting up and reading a magazine, the picture of poise. Sam nudged her a little and her eyes flashed to him, letting a small delicate smile grace her perfect lips.

"Did you sleep well, Sam?" she asked him in a soft voice.

Sam thought her voice was perfection. It was feminine and sweet, a very lady-like voice. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He figured it probably looked messy.

"I did. I didn't even know I feel asleep," he answered, looking down at his lap.

"Oh, you crashed right after take off."

"Lor mokri."

Her eyebrow raised and she gave him a look, like he was crazy. He shook his head and bit his lip. He didn't mean to let it slip out. He had been thinking it and it wasn't his fault that his mouth had a mind of it's own.

"Sorry, it means you have a pretty voice."

S&Q

Quinn knew her heart shouldn't have picked up and the butterflies shouldn't have invaded her tummy. But both of these things happened and she would just have to deal with them. And not let him see how much he really affected her.

"Thank you, Samuel. I was always told a soft voice would get a man," she said with a low chuckle.

He looked away and started playing with his hands. Quinn could tell he was nervous. She had no idea why though. He had made it clear that while he had forgiven her for cheating and was grateful to her for helping out, he wasn't ready for anything more than friendship at this point.

"Nìprrtee'."

She smiled and leaned back. Why did she want him again after everything she did to him? Why had she cheated on him in the first place? It was stupid. He was perfect. And she vowed to herself to do everything in her power to make him realize they belonged together.


End file.
